


A Childish Defense for a Grown-Up Mind

by far2addicted



Series: Fairy Dust [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Because I'm incapable of writing in canon, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Meaningless Philosophy, Mentions of drugs, No Drugs Actually Taken, No Rape/Non-con, No abuse, Only Shikamaru is a Detective, Pillow & Blanket Forts, mentions of past violence, part of a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2addicted/pseuds/far2addicted
Summary: It's been two and a half weeks since Shikamaru Nara's investigative team pulled the long-haired young man from inside that empty shipping container: two and a half weeks since they decided that the best place for him was to stay with Shikamaru, two and a half weeks since he started harboring an uninvited houseguest, two and a half weeks since Neji first refused to tell him anything but his name, two and a half weeks since Shikamaru first started to suspect something was different about him, and two and a half weeks since he started to fixate on helping the beautiful, pale-eyed man find his way back home.So he decides to do the logical thing and build a pillow fort.***************************************************************************This was supposed to be short and fluffy and I got short and plotty instead, so expect more to be added to this story shortly! This can, however, be read alone.





	A Childish Defense for a Grown-Up Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So all of a sudden I got a random urge to write ShikaNeji (which i haven't done in years and not since I got this account) but it's such an underappreciated pairing that I couldn't resist. 
> 
> I had intended this to be a short little fluffy thing, but as you can probably tell......... 
> 
> It got pretty far out of hand plot wise. So, I've now decided that this will be expanded into full series and this piece will eventually be bookended. I'm guessing that the number of pieces in the final story will be four: two more one-shots and a multi-chapter thing (maybe, but I'm also in the process of updating something else so no promises until that is done). 
> 
> All that aside, I hope you enjoy this and check back soon for more of the story!

 

“You mean to tell me you’ve never made a pillow fort before?” 

“What’s the use? It just makes a unsightly mess in sitting room- a room whose purpose, I might add, is for sitting and entertaining guests, not childish whims and fancies.” 

“The  _ use _ is to have a  _ pillow fort _ .” 

“I fail to see the correlation.” 

“The  _ correlation  _ is the  _ pillow fort _ .” 

“Now you’re just talking in circles.” 

Rubbing his hand over his forehead with a sigh, Shikamaru Nara sat down on the folding chair he’d dug out of a closet somewhere several weeks ago and dropped in his kitchen next to his single actual dining room chair. The real kitchen chair - the only one in the house, but that hadn’t been a problem up until a month ago because he’d been a confirmed bachelor for years and was comfortable living alone - was currently occupied by the stiff form of his long-term houseguest. 

Neji sat very primly in the chair, his posture at odds with the oversized and casual clothing he wore. The clothes he’d been wearing when Shikamaru and the rest of his team of law enforcement officers had found him had been too destroyed to offer much in the way of modesty, so while he’d been staying with Shikamaru, the officer had loaned him some of his old clothes. Shikamaru had always been a taller, more muscular man than most, including the creature in front of him, so right now Neji was practically swimming in an old college t-shirt of Shikamaru’s that proclaimed him a proud alumni of UConn and sweatpants so large that they had to be rolled up twice at the cuffs and practically belted at the waist. 

Hyuuga, the man had eventually said his last name was, but Shikamaru took that answer with a grain of salt considering when first asked his name, he had wryly responded “John Smith”. Furthermore, no Neji Hyuuga was registered in any official U.S. database. Shikamaru knew because he’d checked them all himself. 

“Come on, then,” he sighed, getting to his feet. “We’re going to fix your deprivation.” 

Neji’s eyes widened. “I have not been  _ deprived _ -” 

“Anyone who hasn’t spent an entire weekend doing nothing but watching movies and eating popcorn from inside a pile of blankets and pillows has been deprived, and we’re going to change that right now.” 

The other man huffed, but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and directed to the living room, where Shikamaru instructed him to pull all the cushions from the couch and the single armchair the living room sported while he went to fetch a stack of blankets from the closet. As he walked back into the living room with his arms full of blankets, Shikamaru caught sight of Neji from behind, straightening up the already immaculate pile of couch cushions with a dignified air. 

It was at moments like these when Shikamaru was almost unable to put correlate the being in front of him with the one his team had found, the only anchor between the two the long hair that he’d refused to cut. They’d been tracking down the suppliers of a new potent drug called Fairy Dust when they’d found him shackled and suspended by his wrists from the ceiling of an empty shipping container. From the way his pupils were dilated even in direct light and the weak ferocity he had shown when he’d broken his restraints, it had been obvious that there were drugs in his system, and the kind that was designed to keep people immobile, not get them high. 

That discovery had left Shikamaru’s team with more questions than answers, but Neji had thus far refused to answer them. As soon as the drugs in his system ran their course and he was able to function coherently again, he’d surprised Shikamaru and his entire team again with the polite decorum with which he addressed them, more like a visiting dignitary than a street junkie. As he was currently an important part of the investigation but had refused to give them any more than his name, Shikamaru’s team had decided - without his knowledge or approval - that the young man should stay with him until the investigation was over. 

Shikamaru dropped the pile of blankets into the floor next to Neji’s immaculate cushion pile, knocking over both and sending them scattering. In the face of Neji’s withing look, he only shrugged. They’d be messing it up soon anyway. 

Taking ahold of the first cushion he could grab, Shikamaru laid it on its edge next to the couch so it formed a wall, then took another to form the second wall. All the while, Neji watched him with calculating eyes, as if he didn’t exactly trust Shikamaru’s motives in the building of the fort. With another sigh - when was the young man going to learn that Shikamaru was only trying to help him? - he gestured to the pile of blankets. 

“Start draping these over the cushions.” 

Neji regarded the blankets suspiciously. “Whatever for?” 

“So our pillow fort can have a roof.” 

His eyes widened fractionally. “You’re actually serious about this?” 

A frown pulled down the corners of Shikamaru’s mouth. “Well, I didn’t just destroy my ‘sitting room’ for nothing. Come help me.” 

Again, Neji regarded him suspiciously for a few more moments, then he picked up a blanket and began to arrange it artfully over the back of the couch, smoothing the tassels as he went. “I still do not see the point of this,” he huffed. “The purpose of a fort is defense. This is for children playing at tactitions, not adults.” 

“And when was the last time you got to act like a child?” 

The way Neji refused to meet Shikamaru’s gaze was answer enough. He jerked his head at the pile of blankets again. 

“Make us the roof, won’t you?” 

There was no joy in Neji’s face as he went about his task, but he still did it. Shikamaru turned his back to set up the rest of the couch cushions and roof his half of the fort, but when he finished and looked up at his houseguest, Neji was still draping the first blanket with a look of concentration on his face. His brow furrowed as he twitched the edges back and forth until it was perfectly centered. 

Shikamaru was almost sorry when he immediately dumped another blanket on top of Neji’s and the young man scowled at him. “We’re not making a masterpiece here, Neji. Just a pillow fort. Stability over design.” 

“Fine,” he snapped, throwing the last blanket on the floor and kicking it under the tent they had just made. “The floor’s cold. How’s that for design?” 

“Pretty good, but I’ve got a better idea.” Shikamaru retreated briefly back to the linen closet before returning with several spare pillows he reserved for when any of his nonexistent friends needed a couch to crash for a weekend. It hadn’t happened yet, but that didn’t mean that it never could. 

He didn’t miss the surprise on Neji’s face as he ducked down and arranged them on the floor of the fort they had constructed, nor did he bother to hide his answering lazy grin. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m smarter than I look.” 

The only response he got was a small derisive snort. Leaning back on his haunches, Shikamaru gestured to the open cavern of the space they had just made together. “Your castle awaits.” 

After casting a judgemental eye over the whole structure, Neji shook his head. “There is no way you’re going to convince me to go inside that thing, so you might as well give up now. It looks like it’s going to collapse any second.” 

“Nah, this thing is sturdy. Stability, remember? You’d have to try to knock it down.” To prove his point, Shikamaru ducked inside the fort, sitting on one of the pillows, and tapped at the blanket roof over his head. “See? Sturdy.” 

Though muffled, Shikamaru could still hear the aloof notes in Neji’s voice. “I’m still not coming in there.” 

“It’s your loss. It’s pretty comfy in here.” Shikamaru let out a yawn and laid down on the mess of pillows, but the fort was large enough that even with his height stretched out to the max, his feet didn’t stick out of the end. “I might even take a nap.” 

It  _ was _ comfortable enough to take a nap, but Shikamaru wasn’t about to close his eyes until the long-haired man had joined him. He watched Neji’s silhouette, backlit from the overhead lamp onto the ‘roof’ blanket, waiver as he regarded the fort before he huffed again and abandoned decorum, crawling through the entrance to sit primly next to Shikamaru. 

As soon as the other man’s head had appeared in the gap, Shikamaru had shut his eyes to small cracks through which he observed Neji’s nose as it wrinkled. “There’s not much space in here, is there? Certainly not enough for two people to fit comfortably.” 

“Well, that’s your own fault, isn’t it?” Shikamaru drawled. “If you’d gotten in here before I stretched out, there’d be more room for you.” 

“Can’t you… sit up again?” 

“Nah, I’m comfy here. Lay down yourself if you want more room.” 

For a moment, Shikamaru thought that Neji was going to refuse again, but then the man slowly leaned backwards as if the concept of lying down was foreign to him until his back hit the ground next to Shikamaru. For a few minutes, they both lay there watching the blankets above them flutter with every breath, then Neji spoke again. 

“Now what do we do?” 

“Whatever you want to do.” 

“Hah,” Neji scoffed gently. “I have no idea what to do in these contraptions. What do  _ you _ normally do is these children’s forts?” 

Ignoring the jab, Shikamaru gazed up at the light filtering through the blanket roof. “Watch a movie, sometimes. While eating popcorn.” 

Even without seeing his face, Shikamaru could practically see Neji’s nose wrinkle at the idea. “What else?” 

“Take a nap.” 

“But it’s barely six o’clock!” 

“So?” 

Neji shoved Shikamaru’s shoulder, and he caught his breath that the other man had actually touched him on purpose. “Of course  _ you  _ wouldn’t see a problem with that. What else do people do?” 

“Well…” Shikamaru cast a glance at Neji’s impassive face. “We could talk about our feelings.” 

He watched Neji stiffen and try to sit up again. “So is that why you got me in here? I already told you-!” 

“Hey! Relax; it was just a joke!” Shikamaru grabbed Neji’s arm as he tried to wriggle out of the fort, preventing him from leaving. Only when he sank back down onto the pillows did Shikamaru let go. 

“But I am ready to listen whenever you’re ready to talk about what happened,” he murmured, half expecting Neji to stiffen again, but the other man just sighed. 

“Then I hope you’re prepared to wait for a very long time.” 

“Neji.” Shikamaru licked his dry lips. “I know you don’t want to talk to my squad, but we’re trying to help you.” 

“I know. But you can’t.” 

“You’re right- we can’t help you if you won’t let us.” 

For a moment, there was silence, and then, so quietly that Shikamaru couldn’t be sure that he’d heard it, Neji whispered, “You couldn’t help even if I told you.” 

Knowing the comment was likely intended to be unheard, Shikamaru didn’t respond to it. After a few moments of poignant silence, he rolled over onto his side to better see his companion, but to his surprise Neji had already done the same and now they were almost lying nose to nose. Neji’s pale eyes, the moonstones that Shikamaru had often found himself staring at over the past few weeks, were boring directly into his own, and he couldn’t help but catch his breath at the sight. 

“Do you… know why adults make pillow forts?” He said abruptly, forcing his gaze to focus on the bridge of Neji’s nose instead of his luminous eyes. 

The other man’s aloof expression didn’t falter. “Illuminate me.” 

“We make them because physical injuries aren’t the only ones that can wound us.” Shikamaru traced a hand up the blanket that formed the roof, watching the way the pressure from his fingers caused ripples in the fabric. “Mental function is something people don’t worry about damaging once they’re past a certain age. Everyone keeps things from children, saying that they’re too young, that the information might damage them. But no one does the same for adults.” 

“Adults don’t need to be protected from mere information.” 

Shikamaru flicked his gaze back to the long-haired creature next to him, then studiously looked upwards again. “And that’s what everyone thinks, but they’re wrong. In my line of work, most of the people who leave aren’t forced out of their duty because of an injury; they leave because they can’t take it anymore. The crimes and the dead pile up until all that’s left is a useless mass of synapses, firing at the wrong intervals.” 

“I still fail to see how that relates to the pillow fort,” Neji said with no small measure of disdain in his voice. 

“The pillow fort is childish, yes, I will agree to that. But children are protected; adults are not. When an adult performs a childish task like building a pillow fort, they gain a little bit of that innocence back. The walls, while flimsy, can impart mental defenses that adults lack and allow them to continue a difficult job where they must learn difficult information- at least, for a time.” 

Finally, Shikamaru glanced back to Neji, and saw that a frown had crept over his features. 

“I accept your conjecture,” he eventually said. “I had not considered the metaphor of these physical walls to correlate with mental ones. It is something a lessor being could make great use of.” 

_ A lesser being _ . Shikamaru tried to ignore that comment, though he was grateful Neji had accepted his explanation since he’d been talking mostly out of his ass. 

“Then, do you build these kinds of forts often?” 

The unexpected question drew Shikamaru’s attention back to Neji. “No. Why?” 

“If your job is so mentally strenuous that people must abandon it after a time, you must have found some way to protect yourself. I had assumed, based of your previous speech, that these  _ pillow forts _ might have been it.” 

“Nah,” Shikamaru grunted. “Too much effort.” 

The blanket underneath him moved as Neji shifted. “Then how do you protect yourself?” 

That was a good question. Shikamaru had been in this work long enough that he’d become numb to most of the things he saw, and it wasn’t like he worked in the field often anyway; his boss had deemed his detective skills too valuable to risk. He frowned, searching his vast mind before he found an answer he deemed acceptable. 

“Smoking.” 

Though he couldn’t see Neji’s face, Shikamaru could practically hear his nose wrinkle. “You smoke? Tobacco?” 

“Cigarettes, yes. But only one every once in a while, after a particularly bad case. I haven’t had one in-” he almost said  _ months _ , then stopped himself. “Weeks.” 

It had been months since his second-to-last cigarette, but it had only been two and a half weeks since his last one. Two and a half weeks since he’d been sent out in the field after a drug boss and dragged a semiconscious young man from the inside of a shipping container. 

“Then why did you build this fort?” 

“Huh?” Shikamaru glanced at Neji’s expression again, finding him even closer than before, and this time was unable to glance away. “What… what do you mean?” 

Neji’s eyes seemed to glow in the half-dark provided by the blanket above them. “You didn’t build this fort for yourself, and you’re certainly not good-hearted enough to build it just because I’ve never experienced one before. What did you hope to gain from this?” 

“Uhhhh…” 

For some reason, Shikamaru’s normally sharp brain had short-circuited, and speech was escaping him. 

“Was it for me?” Neji continued, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “Were you trying to build those walls for me? Because if you were…” He reached out, drawing incomprehensible symbols in fluttering strokes across Shikamaru’s rough-shaven cheeks. “No one’s ever really done that for me before.” 

“Done- done what?” Shikamaru grated, his heartbeat thudding in his ears. 

“Protected me… taken care of me.” Neji shifted even closer, his gaze dropping to where his fingers had come to a stop on Shikamaru’s lower lip, and Shikamaru surfaced from whatever spell the other man’s gaze had kept him in. “I never needed it before, and I think the people around me understood that, so they never offered. But still… I hadn’t realized before what a nice feeling it is to be cared for and protected, even by someone inherently weaker.” 

“Neji.” Shikamaru caught Neji’s wrist, though he felt a twinge of disappointment when the long-haired man curled his fingers in surprise, lifting them away from his lips. “I don’t know where you came from or how you came into this situation, but please believe me when I say that my squad- no,  _ I _ will protect you no matter what you’re running from. You’re no common individual, anyone can see that. Wherever you came from, we can  _ help _ you- help you get back to your family, or if they’re the root of the problem, help you escape and set up a new life somewhere else! Please, Neji, all you have to do is  _ trust _ us-” 

Neji’s hand clamped back over Shikamaru’s mouth, cutting off his words with shock more than the obstacle. Despite his years of physical combat training, he hadn’t even noticed when the other man had broken his grip. His gaze rose to Shikamaru’s again, trapping him once more with those luminous eyes. 

Voice dropping even quieter, Neji whispered, “Just… stop talking. I know you’re trying to help, but you’re not going to be able to save me like that. But this…” He licked his lips, not even trying to disguise the shadows that were flicking through his pale eyes anymore as he glanced around the fort. “This is enough. It’s enough that you cared enough to build me a wall for my mind. But if you really wanted to help me recover, to give me a distraction to take my mind off of things, there’s a few more effective options.” 

“Like what?” Shikamaru murmured against Neji’s hand, the words distorted. 

Instead of responding, Neji leaned forward and pressed his lips against the back of his own hand covering Shikamaru’s mouth. The initial shock only stiffened Shikamaru's limbs for a second before he relaxed again, his lips softening even though they were only pressing against Neji’s palm. His eyes flashing at Shikamaru’s reaction, the long-haired man slowly slid his hand from between their mouths so their contact morphed into a kiss from one side of their lips to the other. 

Neji kept the touch of their lips gentle as he moved his smooth hand up Shikamaru’s stubbled cheek to the edge of his hairline, his shoulder-length hair pulled back in an unforgiving short ponytail. It was Shikamaru who deepened it, pressing forward with his eyes struggling to stay open and watch the controlled reactions from Neji. His breathing never shifted as he parted his lips the smallest amount and let Shikamaru inside, slow and steady inhalations through his nose as Shikamaru’s own breathing hitched. At last, Neji purposefully closed his eyes and prodded Shikamaru’s cautious tongue with a carefully measured stroke of his own, setting the officer free from his spell so he too could close eyes and feel rather than see. 

The hand at Shikamaru’s ear dropped to his shoulder and pushed back, guiding him to lay down on the blanket. Neji followed him but at an awkward, almost ninety degree angle until Shikamaru felt something tickle at both sides of his neck and he realized that Neji had moved over the top of him and had a knee braced on either side of his hips. 

Pulling back with a gasp and opening his eyes, Shikamaru saw Neji hovering over him, his hair falling down on either side of his face, blocking out the already dim light filtering through the blanket and causing the tickle he had noticed earlier. His hands braced on either side of Shikamaru’s head, Neji hovered as if asking how much contact Shikamaru was comfortable with. 

Shikamaru pressed a hand to the center of Neji’s shoulder blades, forcing him to drop to his elbows and then to rest his chest directly on Shikamaru’s muscular one. After sealing their upper bodies together, Shikamaru traced his hand down Neji’s spine, flattening one vertebrae at a time down to press first their stomachs, then their hips together. He stilled his decent at the edge of Neji’s borrowed sweatpants, unwilling to push the other man past any boundaries he was unable to chart yet. 

Pale eyes flashing, Neji dipped down to claim Shikamaru’s mouth again, and despite being locked in the larger man’s embrace, it was dizzyingly obvious who was in control. The long-haired man bared down on Shikamaru from all angles, pushing him down into the blanket so that no part of his body could move without Neji’s permission. The one hand that was free, not the one cupped at Neji’s hip, reached up to grab at Neji’s hair and tuck it aside, but Neji caught it and laced their fingers together in a gesture more tender than Shikamaru had expected. 

When Neji finally came back up for air, looking just as put together as he had before the kiss, Shikamaru lay gasping against the blanket. His whole body felt wrecked, though they hadn’t done anything more than kiss. Suddenly, Neji pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to each of Shikamaru’s knuckles. His eyes widened when Shikamaru did the same thing after he was done, and with a soft sigh, he collapsed back onto Shikamaru, resting their foreheads together and trapping their linked hands between their chests. 

It took several minutes before Shikamaru found his voice again. “I hope that wasn’t just a distraction to stop me from asking any more questions.” 

Neji chuckled. “No, but who am I to complain if it’s an unintended side effect?” 

Closing his eyes briefly, Shikamaru drew in a deep breath. “I know you’re sick of hearing me say this by now, Neji, but I am trying to help you.” 

“I know.” A sad smile played about the corners of Neji’s mouth. “And please believe me when I say I appreciate it and that alone is enough to give me the strength I need.” 

“But Neji-” 

He cut Shikamaru off by cupping both his hands around his chin, his thumbs resting against his lips. “Didn’t I already tell you to be quiet?” 

“Neji…” Shikamaru threaded his fingers through Neji’s hair to push it behind his shoulder, and both of them froze when his thumb brushed along the top of the long-haired man’s hidden ear. 

The top that was sharper than it was supposed to be, and perhaps even… pointed? 

Everything suddenly clicked into place for Shikamaru. The way he’d never seen Neji sleep, and how he seemed to go without it for days at a time, his old-fashioned way of speaking, how he’d recovered terrifyingly fast from his imprisonment both physically and mentally, and how he never seemed to eat except for plain, uncooked fruits. Really, it had been staring him in the face for weeks, but he’d been unable to accept it. 

Neji wasn’t human. 

The long-haired man looked like he wanted to flee, but Shikamaru locked both arms in a vice around his shoulders, talking as quickly as he could. 

“Listen, Neji, I don’t know who - what,” he corrected, watching Neji’s eyes widen at the word, “-you are, but no matter what, I will protect you. Please, don’t leave. I’m begging you.” 

Neji’s carefully crafted facade started to crumble, showing the signs of the fear behind his mask. He searched Shikamaru’s ernest expression for a long time before he finally nodded. “Okay. I’ll stay.” 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Shikamaru breathed though he didn’t know who or what he was thanking. He pulled Neji down for another kiss, and though the other man was stiff for a few seconds, he soon melted and reciprocated, though he let Shikamaru lead. 

They stayed like that in the pillow fort until Shikamaru’s stomach reminded him that he needed to eat more frequently than Neji, and they both crawled out. They didn’t bother to dismantle the fort, just left it where it was as they went back to the kitchen. Neji, again, ate little, just a few plain strawberries, while Shikamaru prepared himself a meal and watched the man from the corner of his eye. 

That night, for the first time, Neji stood at the threshold of Shikamaru’s door when he prepared for bed instead of going to the guest room he’d been using the whole time. His cheeks flushed as he tugged the hem of the t-shirt Shikamaru had given him to sleep in lower down his thighs. Silently, Shikamaru accepted his offer and pulled the covers back, allowing him to slide in next to him. 

Neji kissed him once, twice, before rolling over and presenting his back to Shikamaru, who wrapped an arm around his stomach and dragged him closer until there was no space between them. To his surprise, Neji once again grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together, pressing a kiss to each one of his knuckles before clutching their conjoined hands to the hollow at the base of his throat. 

His breathing soon fell to a slow and steady pulse, but it was so perfect, so measured, that Shikamaru found it hard to believe that he was actually asleep. The investigator stayed awake a long time that night, listening to the too-perfect sound of Neji’s breathing before his eyes finally closed against his will and he fell asleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, Neji was gone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I thought it was funny, what follows is an accurate retelling of the conversation between myself and my brain as I was deciding exactly what to write: 
> 
> Me: So I just want to write a short one-shot, but it's got to have some purpose, right? So how about-
> 
> My brain: Some plot? Sounds perfect! 
> 
> Me: Well, that's not bad, but it's a bit much for a one-shot so maybe-
> 
> My brain: Oh, not enough plot? Here, have some more then! 
> 
> Me: That's not what I-
> 
> My brain: Still not enough? Well, you drive a hard bargain, but here's some more plot. I hope that's enough! 
> 
> Me: Wait-! No, stop-! 
> 
> My brain: I just had the best idea! You know what would make this story even better? MORE PLOT!!!
> 
> Me: ... 
> 
> My brain: Well, maybe that is a bit too much plot now... 
> 
> Me: YOU THINK?!?!
> 
> My brain: But what else are you going to use it for? 
> 
> Me: ... True. 
> 
> My brain: So we're keeping the plot, right? 
> 
> Me: Fine, whatever. It's done now. Got any more brilliant suggestions? 
> 
> My brain: No, I'm done now. 
> 
> Me: Thank all that is holy. 
> 
> My brain: ... 
> 
> Me: ... 
> 
> My brain: ... 
> 
> Me: ... 
> 
> My brain: And also there should be Fairies! 
> 
> Me: AKJNGW[8RU32N9FPCISD FJAMPIUDHGPACES8NVLFKDHo*WYRV why do u do this to moi
> 
> My brain: Because I luuuv you


End file.
